Major characters
This is a list of many of the major characters throughout the many centuries of Warcraft history. They come from all the games, expansions, books, and any other sources that exist. Keep in mind that some are dead, some have changed, some have undetermined fates. Please note that this category is not for characters made up by players. =Races= Burning Legion Archimonde (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH, WoWBC) Kil'jaeden (WC3X, RotH) Mannoroth (WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Ner'zhul (WC2X, WC3, WC3X, RotH) Sargeras (TLG, WC3, WA1, WA2, WA3, RotH) Balnazzar (WC3X, WoW) Tichondrius (WC3) Varimathras (WC3X, WoW) Hakkar the Houndmaster (WA1, WA2, WA3) Lord Kazzak (WoW) Magtheridon (WC3X, WoW) Mal'Ganis (WC3) Anetheron (WC3, WoWBC) Azgalor (WC3, WoWBC) Mephistroth (WC3) Talgath (RotH) Draenei Velen (WoWBC, RotH) Akama (WC3X, WoWBC) Nobundo (WoWBC) Restalaan (RotH) Ishanah (WoWBC) Dragons Dragon Aspects Neltharion (Deathwing) (WC2X, DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Alexstrasza (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Nozdormu (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Malygos (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Ysera (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Dragon Aspects heirs Nefarian (Blackwing) (WoW) Onyxia (WoW) Anachronos (WoW) Merithra (WoW) Caelestrasz (WoW) Arygos (WoW) Other Dragons Krasus/Korialstrasz (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3, ToD) Tyri/Tyrygosa (SW1, SW2, SW3, WoW) Kalec/Kalecgos (SW1, SW2, SW3) Azuregos (WoW) Eranikus (WoW) Vaelastrasz (WoW) Tyranastrasz (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Sapphiron (WC3X, WoW) Dwarves Ironforge Dwarves Brann Bronzebeard (ToD, WoW) Magni Bronzebeard (WoW) Muradin Bronzebeard (ToD, WC3) Modimus Anvilmar Madoran Bronzebeard Brymidaine Zecker Wildhammer Dwarves Falstad Wildhammer (DoD, WoW) Kurdran Wildhammer (ToD, WC2X, WoW) Khardros Wildhammer Dark Iron Dwarves Emperor Dagran Thaurissan (WoW) Modgud Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan Elementals Ragnaros (WoW) Thunderaan (WoW) Theradras (WoW) Baron Geddon (WoW) Garr (WoW) Murmur (WoW) Elves Blood elves Kael'thas Sunstrider (WC3X, WoWBC) Lor'themar Theron (ToD, WoWBC) Grand Magister Rommath (WoWBC) Lady Liadrin (WoWBC) Voren'thal the Seer (WoWBC) Magister Astalor Bloodsworn (WoWBC) Halduron Brightwing (ToD, WoWBC) Varedis (WoWBC) Valeera Sanguinar (Comic) High elves Sylvanas Windrunner (ToD, WC3, WC3X, WoW) Dath'Remar Sunstrider (WA3) Vereesa Windrunner (ToD, DoD, WA1, WA3) Alleria Windrunner (ToD, WC2X) Anasterian Sunstrider (ToD) Dar'Khan Drathir (SW1, SW2, SW3, ToD, WoW) Night Elves Tyrande Whisperwind (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoW) Malfurion Stormrage (WC3, WC3X, WA1, WA2, WA3, WoW) Queen Azshara (WA1, WA2, WA3) Illidan Stormrage (WC3, WC3X, WoWBC, WA1, WA2, WA3) Maiev Shadowsong (WC3X, WoWBC, WA3) Fandral Staghelm (WoW) Jarod Shadowsong (WA1, WA2, WA3) Xavius (WA1, WA2, WA3) Broll Bearmantle (Comic) Shandris Feathermoon (WA3, WoW) Varo'then (WA1, WA2, WA3) Eternals Demigods Cenarius (WA1, WA2, WA3, WC3) Malorne (WA3) Agamaggan (WA3) Aviana (WA2, WA3) Ursol and Ursoc (WA3) Old Gods and Lieutenents Ragnaros (WoW) C'thun (WoW) Therazane Al'Akir Neptulon Titans Sargeras Aman'Thul Norgannon Khaz'goroth Eonar Aggramar Golganneth Others Elune Hakkar the Soulflayer (WoW) The Earthmother Forsaken Sylvanas Windrunner (ToD, WC3, WC3X, WoW) Varimathras (WC3X, WoW) Nathanos Blightcaller (WoW) Master Apothecary Faranell (WoW) Goblins Gazlowe (WC3X, WoW) Baron Revilgaz (WoW) Mogul Razdunk Kryll (DoD) Gnomes High Tinker Mekkatorque (WoW) Mekgineer Thermaplugg (WoW) Toshley (WoWBC) Silas Darkmoon (WoW) Humans Arthas Menethil (DoD, ToD, WC3, WC3X) Medivh (TLG, WC1, WC3, RotH, WoW) Anduin Lothar (TLG, ToD, WC1, WC2) Uther Lightbringer (WC2, ToD, WC2X, WC3, WoW) Archmage Khadgar (TLG, ToD, WC2X, WoW) Jaina Proudmoore (WC3, WC3X, CoH, WoW) Aegwynn (TLG, CoH) Kel'Thuzad (WC3, ToD, WC3X, WoW) Terenas Menethil II (ToD, WC2, WC3) Tirion Fordring (B&H, ToD, WoW) Highlord Mograine (WoW) Aedelas Blackmoore (LOC) Varian Wrynn (ToD, WC2X, WoW) Anduin Wrynn (WoW) Daelin Proudmoore (ToD, WC2X, WC3X) Rhonin (DoD, WA1, WA2, WA3) Llane Wrynn (TLG, WC1) General Turalyon (ToD, WC2X) Archbishop Benedictus (WoW) Danath Trollbane (WC2X, WoW) Highlord Bolvar Fordragon (WoW) Lo'Gosh (Comic) Renault Mograine (WoW) Antonidas (ToD, WC3, WC3X) Arugal (WoW) Aiden Perenolde (ToD, WC2) Garithos (WC3X) Genn Greymane (DoD, ToD) Nielas Aran (TLG, WoW) Thoras Trollbane (ToD, WC2, WC2X) Alonsus Faol (ToD) Adamant Wrynn III Naga Queen Azshara (WA1, WA2, WA3) Lady Vashj (WC3X, WoW, WA3(As a Night Elf)) Ogre Mug'thol (WC3X, WoW) Kor'gall (WC3X) Ogre mage Cho'gall (ToD, WC1, WC2) Mogor (WC2X, WoW) Dentarg (WC2X) Gronn Gruul the Dragonkiller (WoWBC) Orcs and Half-breeds Orcs Warchief Thrall (LoC, WC3, WC3X, CoH, WoW, RotH) Orgrim Doomhammer (ToD, WC2, WC2X?, LoC, RotH) Ner'zhul (WC2X, WC3X, RotH) Gul'dan (ToD, WC1, WC2, RotH) Grom Hellscream (WC2X, LoC, WC3, RotH) Rend Blackhand (ToD, WC3X, WoW, RotH) Kilrogg Deadeye (ToD, WC1, WC2, WC2X, RotH) Blackhand (WC1, RotH) Durotan (LoC, RotH) Broxigar (WA1, WA2, WA3) Drek'Thar (WC3X, LoC, WoW, RotH) Nekros Skullcrusher (DoD, ToD) Nazgrel (WC3X, WoW) Eitrigg (B&H, WoW, RotH) Fel orcs Kargath Bladefist (WC2X, RotH, WoW) Zuluhed the Whacked (DoD, WC2, WoW) Tagar Spinebreaker (WC2, WoW) Mag'har Garrosh Hellscream (WoW) Greatmother Geyah (WoW) Jorin Deadeye (WoW) Half-orcs Garona Halforcen (WC1, TLG) Mok'Nathal Rexxar (WC3X, WoW, CoH) Leoroxx (WoW) Pandaren Chen Stormstout (WC3X) The Qiraji and The Silithid Emperors Vek'lor and Vek'nilash (WoW) General Rajaxx (WoW) The Prophet Skeram (WoW) Ossirian the Unscarred (WoW) Scourge The Lich King/Prince Arthas (DoD, WC3, WC3X) Kel'Thuzad (ToD, WC3, WC3X, WoW) Anub'arak (WC3X) Dar'Khan Drathir (ToD, SW1, SW2, SW3, WoW) Baron Rivendare (WoW) Tauren Cairne Bloodhoof (WC3, WC3X, WoW) Magatha Grimtotem (WoW) Hamuul Runetotem (WoW) Baine Bloodhoof (WC3X, WoW) Trolls Forest Trolls Zul'jin (ToD, WC2, WoWBC) Hex Lord Malacrass (WoW) Jungle Trolls Vol'jin (WC3X, WoW) Rokhan (WC3X) Sen'jin (WC3 Demo) Zalazane (WoW) Master Gadrin (WoW) Category:Major characters